


Just Home

by autisticanakin



Series: Drabbles of the Old Republic [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticanakin/pseuds/autisticanakin
Summary: A short little blurb after the events of the Nathema Conspiracy. Tacee and Theron unwind for the day.





	Just Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to actually publish the stuff I've written instead of just .... letting them sit there!

“You’re back early,” Theron noted as Tacee swung the door to their bedroom open. Theron was relaxed back on the duvet with a data pad, jacket discarded on the arm rest while he browsed through files on his datapad. “Is everything alright?” He turned towards her, the skin around his implants tugging and making them shift as his brow creased in worry.

“It’s fine, it’s good,” she said, coming up behind the couch and putting her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and the lines there disappeared as he smiled, datapad slowly being put down to the side. He gazed up at her from their upside down orientation and Tacee pressed another kiss to the bridge of his nose. “Actually not much has been happening. So it was let out sooner than expected. The Rift Alliance is satisfied with everything.”

Theron made room for her as she circled herself around the couch and plopped down beside him, drawn to the warmth he’d generated. She began unclipping her boots and tossed them to the side, then moved to her gauntlets next. Theron’s hand stopped her. She paused as he began unbuckling the straps for her. She let him, yawning. She wouldn’t mind getting to bed earlier tonight. The sun had long since crept beyond the horizon and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. She blinked out of her thoughts at the kiss placed on the inside of her wrist, and shook her head at Theron, smiling.

“You seem … at ease,” Tacee noted. With a tug of his lips, Theron sighed in contentment, unwrapping her forearms.

“It’s been a peaceful sort of day. There’s a lot less to do without the fleet now. That’s one good thing, I guess, not having to worry about it …”

“I’d just glad it was the fleet and not Odessen,” Tacee said sincerely, taking off her outer chest piece with Theron’s help. It was a small thing they’d always done, and had slipped back into so easily after Nathema. Next came her belt, then Theron unclipped her lightsaber to put it on the caf table in front of them. Tacee always had it within arm’s length when possible.

She watched as he weighed the weapon in his hand, an unreadable look on his face. Tacee arched a brow and made eye contact, but he shook his head. Something to talk about later, then. With her more comfortable under armor left, Tacee snuggled against him, eyes closing as she leaned her head against his upper arm and let her hand play in his reemerging hair.

“This is nice,” Theron said.

“Yeah?” She asked pressing closer. She could feel him smile.

“Having my wife here at my side? Yeah, nice,” he answered, fingers stroking from her left montral down to the tip of her lekku. She shivered at the sensation and tucked her legs under herself. Her fingers tugged at his hair just barely, left hand moving to his knee.

“Softie,” she muttered, taking the opportunity to nip at the lobe of his ear. He startled slightly, hand tightening around the tip of her left lekku and making her breath hitch.

“Shush, I’m supposed to be the intimidating Alliance spy former rogue-agent, you know,” he grinned.

“I think that cover was blown a long time ago,” she snorted. He rolled his eyes when he turned his face towards her.

“Hey, it’s not like the emotionless Jedi front held steady either.”

“I never claimed to be a perfect Jedi, people just always assumed,” she shrugged, shifting for him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Or you just omit facts.”

“That too,” she grinned at him, and Theron returned it, thumb brushing over the side of her face, down to the corner of her lips. She closed her eyes and let him pull her halfway forwards for a soft kiss that felt like home.

And she was finally home.


End file.
